dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 29
Episode 29 i'''s an episode of Drunken Peasants. It 'was the first episode to feature the appearance of Thunderf00t. One of the best parts is the debate with G Man. Prev: Episode 28 Next: Episode 30 Highlights * The first visual intro. * Thunderf00t's take on Feminism. * G Man vs. Thunderf00t. * VenomFangX's stupid Joker impression. Videos Played # Rebecca Watson's feminist lies ''(not found) # Woman sentenced to death for abandoning the Muslim faith (not found) # VenomFangX: Thunderf00t the Blackmailer # Obumer, Putin, and North Korea (not found) # High School Yearbook pics edited for being too sexy # Two girls try to kill their friend because of Slenderman?! Before the Break The show started by playing Intro 1.0 for the first time instead of just playing audio. The peasants got the Atheist Thunderf00t on to talk about the cancerous tumor that proliferates on the back of western society being 3rd-Wave Feminism. Since DP and Thunderf00t hate Rebecca Watson they played her video just to respond to her idiocy. After that headache of feminist stupidity, they got G Man to debate Thunderf00t on the theory of evolution. Thunderf00t started explaining evolution with an analogy, which is something that G Man doesn't understand. G Man then mega G-Slapped that stupid scientist with the classic "Show me when a canine turns into a non-canine" argument that proves that macro-evolution is a fairy tale and all the other scientific stuff is just based on faith. In the end, G Man got brutally fucked by completely owned Thunderf00t in the debate. After the Shitstorm will G Man The peasants then played a news story about a woman being sentenced to death in Sudan for abandoning the Muslim faith. They talked about some other shit about feminism, rape, consent, and other bullshit. They played a video of VenomFangX going batshit crazy on Thunderf00t by doing a stupid Joker impression. Thunderf00t and the DP talked a bunch of science and economic issues for a while. They answered some muthafuckin' bitch ass questions. They took a break. After the Break They returned with some really shitty audio issues for a long period of time. After the shitty issues by sponsoring Audible. They played a news story about Obama trying to team up with Putin to destroy North Korea or some shit, I don't even fucking know. They played another news story about school pussies trying to Photoshop skin out of yearbook pictures so boys can't fap to that shit. Finally, they played a news story about 2 girls attempting to kill her friend, because of Slenderman. Quotes *"Just don't ask her for coffee" -Scotty talking about Rebecca Watson *"What other criteria are you using to determine if it's a dog or not" -Thunderf00t responding to G Man's bullshit Trivia *Rebecca Watson claims to make angry vaginas........ *It was the least bit surprising when G Man proved that he doesn't know jackshit about evolution throughout the debate with Thunderf00t. *Thunderf00t is the first scientist to be interviewed by DP. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring G Man Category:Episodes featuring Guests